Defying Unmei
by Pikatwig
Summary: Unmei is a cruel mistress at times... we can't always defy the course of fate... or a video game, as Kota learns here. He'll find comfort in a friend... in a world, where friendship is a key to unmei. Based on my personal Animal Crossing New Leaf town, sequel to "A Hopeful Message"


*looks back at camera, seeing himself scream "NO" like Chuggaaconroy* Oh… hi people. *sniffles and takes a tissue* I… uh… you sorta caught me at a bad time… I'm sad… and I need to vent, just like I used to use writing for.

"...conceal, don't feel, don't let them know… well, now they know," *chuckles* yea… Frozen, I know. I've never seen it, but… there is something that kinda connects with my feelings… *sighs, seeing nobody else was there to comfort him, making him sigh in his loneliness*

...friendship… and it's something important… when will Friendship is Magic ever cover a message about losing your friends? Let's stop dilly-dallying and do this thing.

I do not own Animal Crossing, it belongs to Nintendo and the like.

* * *

It started as a normal day for Isabelle, as she simply looked at some papers that were sitting around. Some of them were notes from other people, some of them were from the villagers, and various other papers she had to keep herself busy.

"Man… certainly a lovely day to be working…" Isabelle muttered to herself, when she heard someone open up the door. She looked up to see it was Kota, and readily gave him a smile, "Good morning Mayor Kota. It is currently 11:25am in our lovely village of Yuai,"

"Good morning back Isabelle, anything I need to know about?" Kota asked her.

"Well… uh… we're having somebody move out soon, a date unknown…" Isabelle stated.

"Who?" Kota asked in fear.

"That would be… Margie," Isabelle stated.

Suddenly, what seemed like a glass shattering occurred in Kota, who ran out and headed for Margie's house.

He saw it was locked up, and Margie wouldn't open the door.

"Margie, please open! Open up! PLEA~SE!" Kota shouted, banging on the door like a little child having a tantrum.

"Mayor! Mayor, get a hold of yourself!" Isabelle shouted, running up and dragging him back, "You're acting like a little kid!"

"Let me go Isabelle, I need to stop her!" Kota shouted, trying to squirm free.

"Mayor Kota, this is embarrassing!" Isabelle shouted, as she dragged him back to her office.

* * *

"Look, I know you're upset right now. But there's nothing you can do, Margie's certain in her decision to leave, and I think she locked herself in so not to be bothered," Isabelle stated, having placed Kota in a chair to talk with him, "So… can you just stay there and calm down?"

Kota just turned away from Isabelle, not wanting to talk to her.

"You're acting like such a kid… look, I have to go and give Digby something, can you please just try and cool your jets while I'm out?" Isabelle asked.

Kota just nodded and once Isabelle was out of sight, began to cry into his sleeve, _"But there's nothing you can do… nothing you can do… nothing you can do…"_

Isabelle's words had continued to replay in Kota's mind, almost mocking him.

"'Nothing I can do,' eh? I'll find a way… I WILL!"

* * *

Isabelle looked back, making sure Kota wasn't following her, and thus she changes course for Margie's house, so she could talk to the white elephant herself.

"Uh Ms. Margie… it's me, Isabelle," Isabelle said, looking to Margie's door, and it was unlocked, and Isabelle saw that Margie had finished packing.

"Hi there Isabelle, tootie," Margie smiled, now wearing her original clothes.

"So, you're already goin' back to that, eh?" Isbabelle giggled, "...are you going to regret this? I mean… you left one village and caused a heart break…"

"The Animal Village… heh, I still remember that Kota-kun somehow knew I was from there," Margie giggled.

"'People of Yuai, lend me your ears. We have a person who has moved all the way from the Animal Village, Margie. Let's all put our paws together for her,'... heh, the first message Mayor Kota ever wrote on the bulletin board. Do you ever keep up with your friends from there, mind me asking?"

"Yea. I get messages from Ai and Rosie rather often, but… much like back than… I don't have the heart to tell Kota I'm gonna be going. So… here," Margie stated, handing a letter to Isabelle, along with two wrapped up presents, "Can you make sure he gets these for me?"

"Sure thing," Isabelle smiled, but before she did anything else, Margie whispered something in her ear. Isabelle nodded, then walking back outside. Suddenly, everything but herself, seemed to become distorted, wisps of blue energy began to float around, and when Isabelle looked around, she saw Hans now walking backwards, "He did not…"

She looked around, and saw the camp site being pitched, even though nobody was scheduled to be using it.

"HE DID! KOTA!" Isabelle shouted, running back for her office.

* * *

Kota was now holding a mysterious blue stone with a string wrapped around it like a necklace, with the time of a clock on it, and two clock hands on it. The clock hands were spinning out of control, and blue electricity was sparking off of him and the stone.

"Come on… two days, just send me back two days ago!" Kota shouted, trying to control the stone.

"Mayor Kota, stop this right now before you cause irreversible damage!" Isabelle shouted, running inside the office, trying to grab the stone from Kota.

"I want Margie to stay. I already lost one of my best buddies, and I won't let it happen again!" Kota shouted back.

"Look, I understand what that feels like! But nobody can defy unmei (fate)! So, give… me the Time Gem!" she shouted, as the two continued to play tug of war with the gem. Isabelle realized what she had to do, "Sorry about this!"

She then kicked Kota at the side of his head, making him let go of the Time Gem and let it fall into her hands. Isabelle quickly mended time back to normal speed, and then quickly healed the injury she had given Kota.

"Please don't let there be long term damage, please don't let there be long term damage, please, please, please," Isabelle stated, running outside.

"Please let Margie still be here, please let Margie still be here, please, please, please," Kota added, getting up and tailing after Isabelle.

Isabelle gave a look, and then looked at Kota for a moment, "Well… you have a rather suitable punishment for trying to mess up unmei,"

"Eh?" Kota blinked in confusion, with Isabelle guiding him to the south part of Yuai, where his house, Margie's house, Hans' house and the Roost all were. Kota gave a horrified gasp at the only change, there was a house missing: Margie's house, "I… I…"

Isabelle handed him Margie's letter and he looked at it for a moment, before reading the front side of it, "'Missing you, Kota! Moving day is finally here, and I'm missing you already. I've enclosed a picture of me so you'll never forget the time we spent together! From a lonely Margie.' No… no…"

"Mayor Kota… gomen nasai," Isabelle apologized, but Kota just gave a teary eyed look to her, and then got up and began to go to the train station, with Isabelle following.

"...leave me alone Isabelle. I need to be alone right now…" Kota insisted.

"Mayor Kota… please…" Isabelle stated, as Kota ran for the train station, "Gah! Digby! Look after the town, I need to get Mayor Kota back from doing something stupid!"

Kota jumped onto the train as it was ready to pull out, while Isabelle jumped onto the back part of the train where another door was located. The train pulled out and Kota had walked up to the front to tell the conductor where to go.

* * *

Kota had sat on the train, watching as they passed by many stations and he began to hum a tune from a movie, but he wanted to put his own take on it. He could hear the calming piano melody before he began.

…

(Insert Music: Let It Go, Lyricless)

Kota: Stations passed by, as far as can be seen. Nations of two tribes, who are not mean.

Torn away, and split apart. But conflict won't be in this heart. *gets up and places his hand on his heart, feeling it's beat for a moment*

Wanted friends til the end… tired to change unmei… have it bend… *At this point, Kota stands up and begins to walk around the train cabin, as he tears began to drip down.*

Don't let them in… don't let them see…

Have the great heart you were always taught to be…

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…

Why did I let my emotions go?! *begins to cry a bit more, with Isabelle watching him sing, not that he knows this*

Find the heart… find the heart…

Nobody can aim them like a dart…

Find the heart… find the heart…

Can't hold my feelings back anymore… *wipes away tears and Isabelle enters, not that Kota sees her*

Why do my feelings take hold… fear can't just stay behind a door…

Sadness, love, fear…

They control me…

Find the heart… find the heart…

From the past should I depart… *sits down and looks outside to see snow falling. Kota smiles happily*

Find the heart… find the heart

The future is still unwritten…

I can still remember my home's kittens… *laughs a little at the line, while Isabelle looks on in confusion.*

I can't wait to wearing mittens…

I don't know if I'm going back…

Maybe Isabelle can keep Yuai on track. *Isabelle gives an invaluable gasp to this comment*

The future may look bleak…

I'm up a creek… *pauses and sighs*

But that won't mean that I can't forge a path for me!

Find the heart… I won't cry…

Find the heart… find the heart…

Let the beats go on…

Being emotional never bothered me anyway. *Kota sat back down, still unaware Isabelle was there*

...

The train came to a stop, and Kota smiled at the station, quickly heading off, and Isabelle soon followed. The two left the station, with Isabelle shivering upon seeing that it was snowing outside.

"...why is it still snowing here?" she muttered, as she saw a jacket store and quickly went over to purchase one, "Hey uh… can I have a… jacket… and crud…"

She saw some people in it… human people. Isabelle had just crossed into the human territory, and was without a guide, which was illegal in most of the world.

"Oh? A Neo-Animal, it's rare I get one of you here, come in, come in," the owner smiled.

"Thank goodness Kota-san lives in a region where Neo-Animals don't need passes…" Isabelle muttered.

* * *

Soon, Isabelle was now wearing a black winter jacket with a red and white scarf around her neck. She began to ask around for Kota's house, and she was eventually pointed in the direction of a small one story log cabin home with the mailbox reading "Hikari" on it.

"Huh… Mayor Kota lives here? Well… here goes nothin'," Isabelle muttered, as she knocked on the door. She waited for a moment, when a man walked over. This person had a noticeable lack of hair, wore a green jacket, black shirt and black jeans opened the door.

"Oh… hello there Neo-Animal? What do I owe this… pleasure?" he asked.

"Tadeshi, who is it?" a female voice asked.

"A… Neo-Animal," the male, Tadeshi, informed.

"...Isabelle?" Kota's voice asked, walking over and seeing that it was his assistant.

"Oh?" a female voice smiled, as a female women with brown eyes and blonde hair walked over, wearing a blue shirt, black jacket and purple jeans, "Aww… kawaii… Kota-san, this is your assitant you mentioned in your letters?"

"...letters? You… told them about me?" Isabelle gawked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kota shrugged.

* * *

Isabelle was soon let inside and the two sat down to talk.

"...why'd you come back here?" Isabelle asked, "Do you want to leave Yuai?"

"No. Where on Earth did you get that idea?" Kota asked.

"I heard you singing on the train…" Isabelle admitted, making Kota blush nervously.

"...I meant… to watch over Yuai until I got back… okay?" Kota elaborated, as he sighed for a moment, "I needed to talk with my mom for a little bit… she's a counselor and I trust her to deal with issues that I let my emotions get control over…"

Kota's mom walked back in, sitting down across from him and Isabelle, who were sitting side by side.

"Isabelle… I'll admit, I've always wanted to meet you. Forgive my husband if he was a little rude… he doesn't like Neo-Animals all that much,"

Isabelle gave a small sigh, knowing about the deal that had Neo-Animals banish to one side of the planet, while the humans remained on another side. People can migrate between sides, and Kota had moved over to Isabelle's side of the world, due to someone 'inspiring him', but that's all Isabelle really knew about why Kota moved.

"So… Kota-san, what's up?" his mom asked.

"...if you remember from my letters, 42 days ago, one of my best friends, Curly, moved away… and… then… today I found out that Margie was going to move…" Kota explained.

"And then he foolishly tried to use a Time Gem to stop that from happening, but instead hastened Margie moving away," Isabelle informed, making Kota's mom drop her pen.

"I know humans aren't supposed to use Time Gems… but I panicked. I wasn't thinking straight…" Kota defended, while his mom picked up the pen and sighed.

"Kota… we all make rash mistakes sometimes… we're human. Just don't tell Tadeshi about this," his mom responded.

"Hai/Yes ma'am," Kota and Isabelle nodded.

"So… this Margie, I know from your letters she was a dear friend of yours… what sort of impact did she have on you?"

"She was kind and caring… and made me a more considerate person… she was… such a kind and caring person… always willing to talk with me and hang out with me," Kota smiled, "Plus, she was an elephant, that helped,"

"Uh…" Isabelle blinked.

"Kota's favorite animal is an elephant," his mom informed.

"Ah," Isabelle blinked, getting that.

"...I'm just a kid sometimes… I have a hard time acting my age. That's why I left home and went to the Neo-Animal side of the planet. Just so I could try and learn some responsibility… but Isabelle-san… you're there for me. I mean, sure, I do want to learn how to be responsible… but… I'm just a kid who needs his mother to help him…" Kota stated.

"I've always been motherly… even if I act like a stupid kid sometimes. My Onii-san likes to call me 'Shizue' which he got from 'quite branch' like Yuai tends to be," Isabelle informed, hugging Kota a little bit, "...Kota-san… I'm motherly because you need a mother figure. I can tell by looking at you that you miss your mom a lot,"

"Yea…" Kota sighed, "She's my favorite family member, I'll admit."

"I just want you to be happy and at peace with stuff. But I still hafta act like your hisho (secretary), because you're a kid. A goofy reckless kid… who can has brought Yuai to it's greatest period of peace." Isabelle giggled, hugging Kota tighter, making him smile. She then handed him Margie's letter again and the two gifts she left with her, "Here… Margie wanted you to have these,"

Kota simply looked at the letter again, before sighing. He then noticed there was more writing on the back side of the letter, much to his surprise.

"'Kota-san. I will miss all those days we spent together… those days we spent laughing, those days we spent talking, those days we spent time together at all… heh. I'll miss them, just as I miss those days with Ai-chan. Kota-san… I'm sorry I couldn't say to your face I was leaving… I just didn't have the heart. I'll drop by again sometimes, just like everyone else who has left does. I love you, my dear friend… not in that way, though. From, Margie' Oh… oh…" Kota stated, as tears began to drip down.

Kota then looked to the two presents. He unwrapped the first one, and saw it was a picture of Margie, and on it, it had her birthday, astrological sign and her special phrase. He then opened up the other one, and saw it was an elephant plushie with an elephant blanket next to it.

"She did like to sew things… heh, I heard she worked for the Able Sisters when Sable takes a short break," Isabelle stated, "...yea. So… how about we get ready to head back for Yuai soon? I'd sorta like to see your house… the one you grew up in, that is,"

"I don't see why not," Kota shrugged, guiding Isabelle to his bedroom.

* * *

It was a rather small room that was painted blue and green, and in it, was a shelf that had DVDs, a TV, an Xbox 360 and Wii, a small bed in the left corner, a desk with some paper and a shelf with various toys of various tokatsu series.

"They do get me things, even though I'm not here and they don't always send it my way…" Kota stated, sitting down on his bed to think a little bit.

"It's rather cozy looking, I'll admit," Isabelle stated, as she looked to some toys that were on the shelves. She then looked at a shelf that had a picture on it, and in it was a much younger Kota who had a blue and white striped shirt, blue shorts, blue and orange shoes, brown hair, brown eyes and was standing with another boy who was wearing a yellow cap with a purple W on it, green hair, blue eyes, a shirt themed to the Red Zyuranger, pants that looked like Link's and black shoes, "Oh? Who's this?"

"Hmm?" Kota blinked, sitting up and seeing the picture, "Oh… that Kira, my best friend… and only friend before I came to Yuai. He always assured me that I'm a little more than useless, and that I'd do something right for once…"

"Kira, huh? Hey… my relative mentioned he's the mayor of a village," Isabelle admitted.

"Yea, it's called Kyoryuda if I remember correctly," Kota stated, looking at the picture of him and Kira when they were younger.

Isabelle blinked at him for a moment, confused, "Don't you have other friends. There are the Mayors of Serenia and… uh… what was the name of that Love person's town? And your inspiration, what about him."

"Mayor of Serenia just wanted to drop in, Love was waiting for a train to get to her own village, and I've never met my inspiration face to face," Kota stated, "...Isabelle, I'm not leaving Yuai. So please… can I have some time to think? I just needed that, and I needed to get back into my comfort zone, and somebody who could help. So… just, go back, and make sure the town won't fall apart, okay?"

"Hai, Kota-san," Isabelle nodded, as she headed for the door, "See you soon,"

* * *

A few days passed since Isabelle's trip to Kota's home village, and she was simply waiting for him, being loyal and true to what he wanted.

"If you're unsure, I will be the cure. I will be here on the job, waiting for you, loyal and true… cause that's what friends do," Isabelle sung to herself, seeing the date was the 17th, and she was waiting for Kota's return, simply being a good patient friend, "I wonder what he's doing right now, and now I find, that you're on my mind…"

"Hi," Kota smiled, walking inside.

"...I hope you say that you're finally here to stay," Isabelle said, teary-eyed.

"I'm finally here to stay… I promise," Kota smiled, with Isabelle getting up and walking to him.

"I'm so glad that you're back, in our little town," Isabelle giggled.

"Without you around in my life… nothing's been the same," Kota and Isabelle said in unison hugging, "But it's fine I/you knew I was waiting for you… loyal and true… that's what friends do. It's what we do…"

After they split the hug, Isabelle showed a small idea for a Public's Works Project to remember Margie by, and thus, the two headed off to set it up.

"This is such a sweet idea, lambkins, count my support in!" Wendy, a new villager who had moved in a few months/weeks ago, who Kota recognized from Love's village, stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the train, Margie was waiting around, simply trying to keep convincing herself that this was a good idea.

"...I'm so sorry Kota-kun… I miss you," Margie muttered, as she was on the train, and she looked over and saw Curly sitting down in another seat, "Curly? Hey Curly!"

Curly turned and saw Margie, "Well… well, it's the one who said she wasn't going to move away,"

"Oh quiet you…" Margie giggled, as Curly giggled back.

"It's nice to see you again, nyoik… man… it's hard to say that again after so long…" Curly stated.

"Yea… so, how long has it been? 42 days?" Margie asked.

"Yea, it has," Curly nodded, sitting down for a moment, when the train slowed down, "Well… I'm gonna go and camp in another village. See ya again… maybe,"

Curly hopped off, and the train headed off again. Margie then saw a black cat walk up, wearing a sleeveless version of the shirt that Kota was wearing, the cat sat down across from Margie as the train continued, with another elephant getting on the train before it left.

"Hello," Margie waved, as the cat noticed her.

"Hello there, I'm Kiki, you?"

"I'm Margie," Margie smiled at the cat, Kiki.

"Margie?" an elephant asked, the elephant looked sorta like a she had a teapot for a head, and had a flower shirt.

"Tia-nee-chan? It's you!" Margie giggled, as they hugged.

"It's great to see you again, Margie-nee-chan," the elephant giggled, hugging her tighter, when a rabbit sat down, a certain rabbit that Curly had spoken to…

* * *

*sigh and tears up a little bit* Yea… here's this fic. I may have been playing this game for two years now, but even I don't know everything about it. Otherwise… I woulda had one more day with Margie, and not messed with the clock (although, I did have to fix the time on the stupid thing), and… yea. That's what the Time Gem was meant to symbolize, players who mess with the clock to get their way. And I swore to never do something that dumb again… *sigh* Unmei is a cruel, cruel mistress.

And also, while Kota is based on me in certain ways (his best friend is KKD (Kira, it was meant as a play on Kyoryu)), my favorite animal is indeed an elephant and he's shy. But I'm not Japanese, I don't live in a log cabin, I don't have (many) toku toys, my mom's not a therapist (though her listening and encouraging attitude did give me that concept).

Anyway… my favorite part is Isabelle's understanding that Kota needed some time to think about this, and overall, was the supportive character that she always is… and thus, I bring you to the end of 'Defying Unmei', the sequel to 'A Hopeful Message'. *wipes tears away*

Just Live More.


End file.
